corn_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Weekly Polls
WEEKLY POLLS HAS ENDED, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE THIS PAGE! Section heading Welcome to the Weekly Polls page! Where you can select a different answered opinion for a question. List of polls Here are list of polls below Corn Sky published in order. Some old polls may come back. Answers are highlighted in italics. 1. What is your favorite Club Penguin mini-game? Answers: Jet Pack Adventure, Bean Counters, Puffle Launch, Other. 2. What is your favorite Kellogg's Cereal? Answers: Corn Flakes, Apple Jacks, Froot Loops, Frosted Flakes. 3. What is your favorite type of candy? Answers: Reese's, Snickers, Twix, Other. 4. What is your favorite TV show? Answers: SpongeBob SquarePants, Friends, Tom and Jerry, Other. 5. What is your favorite online game? Answers: Club Penguin, Poptropica, Toontown Online, Other. 6. What is your favorite holiday? Answers: Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Other. 7. What is your favorite year? Answers: 2001, 1999, 2012, Other. 8. What is your favorite Club Penguin anniversary party? Answers: 3rd anniversary, 6th anniversary, 8th anniversary, Other. 9. What is your favorite sport? Answers: Cross Country, Hockey, Baseball, Other. 10. What is your favorite Club Penguin pin? Answers: Scissors Pin, Easter Basket Pin, Shamrock Pin, Other. 11. Who is your favorite user on the wiki? Answers: Puffleexperts, North Aurora, Rory The Construction Worker, Other. 12. What is your favorite SpongeBob SquarePants episode? Answers: Something Smells, Chocolate With Nuts, Help Wanted, Other. 13. Who is your favorite SpongeBob SquarePants character? Answers: SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Other. 14. What's the best part about Christmas? Answers: Opening presents, Birth of Jesus, Santa Claus, None, Other. 15. What's the best thing on the wiki from 2013? Answers: Photo of the day, Polls, Nothing, Everything! 16. What should be Club Penguin's future party? Answers: Pookie Party, Marvel Superhero Takeover, Mario Party, Other, None, I don't know. 17. What should be the next animal-like puffle we can adopt on Club Penguin? Answers: Dragon Puffle, Dog Puffle, Reindeer Puffle, Other, None. 18. Which Club Penguin "Penguin Style" catalog is best? Answers: Dec 2013, Jan 2013, Oct 2011, Aug 2008, All of them, None, I don't know. 19. Which country is best? Answers: North America, Africa, Europe, Asia, Other, None, All of them, I don't know 20. Which highway system is best? Answers: Freeways, Tollways, Expressways, I don't know, None, All of them! 21. Which device from Apple is best? Answers: iPad, iPhone, iPod, I don't know, None, All of them! 22. Which Air Freshener product is best? Answers: Glade, Air Wick, Febreze, Other, I don't know, None, All of them! 23. Which popular store is best? Answers: Walmart, Target, Kmart, Toys R Us, Other, None, I don't know, All of them! 24. What is your favorite Poptropica Island? Answers: Early Poptropica, Monster Carnival, Mocktropica, Zomberry Island, Other, None, I don't know, All of them! 25. Which wiki is best? Answers: Corn Sky Wiki, Club Penguin Wiki, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki, Community Central, Other, None, I don't know, All of them! 26. How do you like the joke of the day objective? Answers: Awesome!, Great, O.K., Poor, Bad! 27. The SpongeBob SquarePants event is coming up! Are you looking forward to the party? Answers: Definitely!, Yes, I don't know, No, Definitely Not! 28. What would you like to see the most at the SpongeBob SquarePants event? Answers: SpongeBob photos, SpongeBob videos, SpongeBob jokes, SpongeBob polls, SpongeBob himself! 29. The SpongeBob TV Series is turning 15 in 2014! Are you excited? Answers: Yes, I'm celebrating!, Yes, I don't know, No, No, I'm not celebrating! 30. Which Corn Sky Wiki objective is best? Answers: Photo of the day, Joke of the day, Poll of the week, User of the week, Article of the week. 31. Which cookie brand is best? Answers: Chips Ahoy!, Oreo, Chips Deluxe, Other, None, I don't know, All of them! 32. If there were to be another Corn Sky Wiki objective, which would you choose? Answers: Word of the day, Number of the day, Video of the day, Other, None, I don't know, All of them! 33. Which Department Store is best? Answers: Kohl's, Sears, Macy's, JCPenney, Carson's, Nordstrom, None, Other, All of them! 34. Which type of chip is best? Answers: Lays, Tostitos, Fritos, Ruffles, Other, None, I don't know, All of them! 35. Which type of color is best? Answers: Black & White, Rainbow Colors, Other Colors, No Colors, I don't know, All Colors! 36. If there were to be another wiki related to Corn Sky Wiki, which wiki would you go to? Answers: Corn Sky Fanon Wiki, Corn Sky Ideas Wiki, Corn Sky Stories Wiki, Corn Sky Customs Wiki, None, I don't know, All of them! Category:Originaled Category:Favorites Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:Content Category:Browse